yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bohman
|ja_voice = Kenji Matsuda }} Bohman (ボーマン, Bōman) is a character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime working under Lightning. He is the third generation of AI created by Lightning as a vessel to unify all of the Ignis into one perfect body. He is also the main rival of Playmaker in Season 2. Design Appearance Bohman is a dark-skinned man, with orange eyes that have the irises lined in yellow. His hair is long and wild, flaring out in the shape of his shoulders, and is predominantly brown with the top section blonde and a small section of red at the border between brown and blonde hair, and a thin orange fringe, eyebrows, a large bang of orange hair, and orange braids held in aquamarine bands that extend form his sideburns. An aquamarine diamond symbol is on his forehead and chin; the one on his chin melds with his red "chin-strap", which in turn melds with the pink sections on his cheeks. Bohman is extremely muscular, leaving his upper torso mostly bare. Bohman's avatar has three appearances in Link VRAINS: the first one is a skintight jumpsuit that is silver on the legs, purple on the knees and calves, and pale-blue on the feet and the torso, which exposes his abs, chest, and shoulders; the torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in purple cuffs. A strange, star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross appears prominently in Bohman's design, occasionally attached to a diamond-shape at one of the points; a yellow one on his bare chest, yellow ones on his ankle cuffs, orange sections that are part of his braids, and blue ones on his forearms. The second one is graphite armor-based with a golden belt that has the Hydradrive monsters' faceplate as a buckle, and white sections on the segmented torso plates, the sides down the armor kilt, and the legs and waist area. The armor also sport Royal Fuchsia sections on the vambraces, knee and ankle areas, and the collar area around his neck that's connected on the back armor, and the armor sleeves on his arms are divided underneath the shoulders. The collar, large pauldrons, inner shoulder pads, the protruding collars on the arm sleeves, the wrist section on the vambraces and the studs on the fingerless gloves have a golden colored rim. This armor also has the same star symbol from Bohman's first avatar: one on the chest, a large one on each vambrace, and one on each knee. The third one, also Bohman's complete form, is adorned with a graphite robe with a white center and an orange star symbol, white pants, and graphite boots. The robe has pale-blue shoulder padding with a two-section golden borders connecting to the golden collar and a purple plating with a golden border underneath the pauldrons. Bohman has pale-blue forearm wrist sections with a gold ring on the upper wrist and the star symbol connected to the two-section golden rings on the back. The front of the robe is white with an orange star symbol, has a golden border with a golden triangle, and connected to a pale-blue front robe flap with a two-section gold border at the tip. The robe has a two-band orange belt around the waist on the purple-stripe, and the end of the robe has a two-section golden border. The boots are graphite with a two-section golden border at the top connected to a four-point star, and a golden toe section with a purple welt. Personality Bohman was introduced as a tortured and confused individual with having no memories of his own; a result of being in an imperfect state that required Haru keeping him mentally sound. After being given Yusaku's memories, he beings to have a more realized personality albeit develops a rivalry with the former, confusing himself as the real Playmaker. After reached his finalized state, Bohman's demeanor is fully realized; having a mature and confident demeanor as he works to fulfill his goal of uniting all the Ignis into one, thereby achieving prosperity for AI through any means necessary. He is very respectful to Yusaku and Ai, whom he both was modeled after and apologized for acting like a nuisance earlier. He is also slightly arrogant and sadistic, bragging about destroying Cyberse World to spite Ai. Abilities Bohman has the ability to steal an individual's consciousness by turning it into data. Bohman's speed duel Skill is Marker's Portal, which enables him to add a Link Spell to his hand when he has LP less than the original amount. He was also able to use Storm Access during a Master Duel, a skill revealed to have been given to him by Windy. Given that he was modeled after Yusaku and Ai, Bohman can also use Storm Access in a Speed Duel. Biography History After the attack on Cyberse World by the Knights of Hanoi, Lightning created Bohman as a vessel to unite the Ignis. Though at the time, he was incomplete, and constantly losing his memories, so he was assigned Haru as his younger brother to keep him mentally stable. Haru, who wielded the "Hydradrive" Deck, spent time to teach Bohman on Dueling. Bohman was also the one who destroyed Cyberse World with the use of Judgement Arrows, as per Lightning's demands. Lost Memories Bohman, looking like orange figure, came out from the screen and took Jin Kolter's consciousness data and ran away in new LINK VRAINS. In order to bring back Jin's consciousness data, Cal Kolter called Yusaku Fujiki in order to bring back the conscious data. Playmaker challenged Bohman to a duel after successfully locating him. Playmaker caught up to the orange figure with the intention of defeating him, believing he had a chance at a trade and restoring Jin's consciousness. Ai showed "Linkuriboh", which Playmaker placed in his Extra Deck for being a good card. Initiating the Speed Duel, Playmaker immediately Link Summoned "Linkuriboh", as well as "Elphase", who attacked the orange figure. Ai wondered if this would be an easy victory. When the figure summoned "Hydradrive Booster", Ai and Playmaker sensed the figure played was a "Cyberse" monster, which made Ai wonder if the figure was connected to the attack on Cyberse World. The figure summoned "Flow Hydradrive", and activated a Link Spell. The mention of Link Spell astounded Ai and Playmaker, having never heard of that. The figure used "Judgement Arrows", and its Link Marker allowed him to summon another "Flow Hydradrive" next to that spell. "Flow Hydradrive" attacked Playmaker directly, and its ATK was doubled through "Judgement Arrows". Playmaker, with 2000 LP left, went to receive the other the attack of the other "Flow Hydradrive". Playmaker avoided the defeat by tributing "Linkuriboh", thus causing the ATK of "Flow Hydradrive" to become 0. Ai petted "Linkuriboh" for saving them, and let it return to Playmaker's Deck. Playmaker demanded answers from the orange figure, who remained silent at the questions about Link Spell and Cyberse monsters. Ai reminded the figure could do anything, and braced Playmaker to defeat him quickly. Playmaker summoned "Cyberse Witch", and with the effect of "Elphase", summoned back "Defcon Bird" to trigger the witch's effect. Ai pretended to perform witchcraft, as Playmaker conducted a Ritual Summon, using "Cynet Ritual" to tribute "Cyberse Wizard" and "Defcon Bird" to bring out "Cyberse Magician". To avoid defeat, the figure doubled the ATK of one of his "Flow Hydradrive", and tributed the other for "Property Spray" to regain LP. The figure took 1500 LP damage, and its glow started disappearing. Playmaker questioned the man's name, who held his head and shouted out "Who am I?" He even asked why was he Dueling them, but was reminded by Ai that he attacked Jin and they were to bring him to justice. The man was surprised, since he would not do such a thing. Playmaker saw the man forgot what he did, and Ai believed he just had an amnesia from the attack. The man was reminded by his younger brother his name was Bohman and he was Dueling to restore their memories. Bohman revised his situation, and continued Dueling, by summoning two "High DriveTokens". Ai was uncertain what he'd do with Bohman, but Playmaker reminded they still needed to defeat him, due to Jin being attacked. Bohman continued on, summoning two WATER "Coolant Hydradrive" Link Monsters. Tributing one for "Property Spray", Bohman regained LP and changed Playmaker's monsters to WATER Attribute, thus letting his other "Coolant Hydradrive" attack him directly. Ai trembled in fear, but "Cyberse Magician" halved that damage. To protect himself, Bohman summoned "Covered Hydradrive" to counter battle damage. Ai hoped Bohman would be easy to defeat, even if he said he fought to regain his memories. To mount an attack, Playmaker asked Ai to do "that thing". Ai became happy, and called upon the Data Storm to let Playmaker use Storm Access, taking out a Cyberse Link Monster for his victory. Setting the scene, Playmaker used "Recovery Sorcerer" and "Linkuriboh" to bring out "Shootingcode Talker" he had recently obtained. Since Playmaker could attack with only one monster, "Shootingcode Talker" gained two additional attacks. "Shootingcode Talker" shot out Bohman's "Hydradrive" monsters, dropping Bohman's LP to 0. Bohman fell down, and crashed to the ground. Playmaker went to interrogate him, while Ai started consuming his data. However, upon chewing on Bohman's hand, Ai staggered and withdrew. Playmaker was surprised about that, and even more when Bohman's younger brother, Haru, grabbed Bohman and fled to the restricted area in VRAINS. Bohman, along with Haru, appeared in one shiny castle bowing and talking with one mysterious figure. Bohman gave the mysterious figure the consciousness data that he stole from Jin Kolter. Bohman asked the mysterious figure if he would restore his memories like he promised. The mysterious figure said that he never made such promise and modified Bohman's memories, making him unconscious. While Bohman was recovering, Lightning assured Haru that the next version would be emotionally stable. He thought Haru would do better as Bohman's servant than a brother, for that was just a "designation", which made Haru sad. Eventually, Bohman recovered, and Lightning added some falsified memories to his psyche, to make Bohman vengeful towards Playmaker. As Bohman went to confront Playmaker with the false memories, he followed Haru around. Haru questioned Bohman, who exclaimed that he, as the older brother, had to protect Haru as the younger one. Haru became furious and stormed away, leaving Bohman concerned. When Playmaker reached the area in which Bohman was detected for the last time. The latter, along with Haru, appeared on top of the statue of a soldier and was challenged by Playmaker. Bohman stated he wasn't after Ai, stating he would bring Playmaker to justice and make him pay for his crimes. Even though he was aware Playmaker knew about the ability of his "Hydradrive" monsters to attack directly, he still opted to go first and managed to Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" and activate "Judgement Arrows", while also Setting two face-down cards, describing them as the "cards that would decide the Duel's outcome". Playmaker was able to bypass the effects of both "Judgement Arrows" and "Twin Hydradrive Knight", destroying the latter, and also Set two cards face-down. During Bohman's turn, he activated one of his Set cards, "Property Spray", a card that Playmaker was already expected, which he then negated using "Arrow Break". However, to Playmaker's surprise, Bohman had already seen through his plan, and he had only used "Property Spray" to force Playmaker's Counter Trap. Bohman proceeded to activate the card he actually wanted to, "Hydradrive Cycle", using it to Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" again. After destroying all of Playmaker's monsters, Bohman revealed that during the Lost Incident, each victim had a backup copy of their thoughts saved; during one of the experiments, something went wrong and one of the victim's real personality was switched with the one stored in the backup, imprisoning the original consciousness inside the database. He revealed that he, Bohman, was the original consciousness trapped outside his own body, and the one inside his real body was none other than Playmaker, showing as evidence the fact he was able to predict Playmaker's every action as a Duelist. Decided to have his body returned to him, Bohman vowed to win. Ai thought of the possibility of Bohman being a copy of Playmaker, and realized that could be a possible option. Ai questioned Playmaker if Bohman was the real person, but Playmaker only stated whoever would win was the real persona, which made Ai think if Playmaker was the fake one. Playmaker proceeded by playing "RAM Clouder", tributing "Widget Kid" for the Special Summon of "Update Jammer" from his GY. Ai started pondering thoughts whether he should switch sides, and chose to stay by Playmaker. Playmaker summoned "Detonate Deleter", who was permitted to attack twice. "Twin Hydradrive Knight" was destroyed, and Playmaker proceeded to defeat Bohman with a direct attack. Bohman's "Half Shut" halved Playmaker's attacking monster's ATK, thus permitting Bohman to continue. Bohman, however, swore he'd never forgive Playmaker, since he had been rescued instead of him, who lied among the data at the site of the Lost Incident. The clouds turned darker, and Bohman was struck by lightning as he proceeded on, claiming he was "the emissary of revenge". Bohman set his field with three "Hydradrive" monsters. Much to everyone's surprise, Bohman, during a Master Duel, with 650 LP left, called upon the Data Storm to use Storm Access. Playmaker and Ai questioned how could he have used that. Bohman Link Summoned the WIND "Flow Hydradrive", the WATER "Coolant Hydradrive" and the FIRE "Burn Hydradrive", to set up the Link Summon of "Trident Hydradrive Lord", the monster Bohman had just obtained. He equipped the latter with "Hydradrive Accelerator" to mount its defenses. "Trident Hydradrive Lord" attacked, and "Judgement Arrows" doubled its ATK to destroy "Detonate Deleter". Bohman gloated, but Playmaker stood up and used "Link Ration" to save himself, ending up with a hundred LP left. Bohman was disturbed, but noted Playmaker was unwilling to give up, like a copy he was. Ai wondered if he could join Bohman, but stopped when Bohman declared he'd defeat it and Playmaker. Playmaker asked Bohman who kidnapped him. Bohman declared Dr. Kogami, which made Playmaker realize he was no copy. He declared he didn't know who took him, for he was unconscious, and stated Bohman had fake memories. Ai had double thoughts, since both sides could be right. Playmaker confirmed this, for there was really no way to confirm who spoke the truth. Regardless, Playmaker believed he was the real person, for it was Varis, who decided to act during the Lost Incident, gave him the hope to move forward. Instead, Playmaker swore to win the Duel not only to take back Jin Kolter's consciousness, but to uncover who's the one controlling Bohman. Bohman was not convinced, but Playmaker went on by swarming his field. He Link Summoned "Link Spider", "Link Disciple" and "Flame Administrator", using the latter and "Catche Eve L2" to bring out "Clock Spartoi". Playmaker tributed "Protron" to Special Summon "Linkuriboh", triggering the effect of "Clock Spartoi" to Special Summon "Clock Wyvern". Bohman stared in awe, realizing "Clock Wyvern" was sent on Playmaker's first turn, as Playmaker declared a fake like Bohman couldn't predict his strategy. Using his monsters as Fusion Material, Playmaker summoned "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Sending three cards from his Deck, Playmaker boosted his dragon's ATK by 3000. Bohman tried to interrupt Playmaker's attack by Special Summoning a FIRE "Hydradrive Token" to his side of the field, and let Playmaker's dragon become a FIRE monster to negate its effects and attack. Playmaker smiled, for Bohman failed to predict the following tactic, that "Cyberse Clock Dragon", when there was a Link Monster on his field - "Linkuriboh" - prevented other monsters from being targeted by card effects. Playmaker called Bohman's "Judgement Arrows" pointless, as his dragon destroyed "Trident Hydradrive Lord" and defeated Bohman. Ai cheered, pretending that he knew Playmaker would've won from the start. While Bohman muttered that he had lost, the statues started crumbling. Playmaker went on a D-Board, while Haru declared his brother would return someday. Ignis Warfare Reading news about Kyoko Taki's prison escape, Yusaku realized Varis and the Knights of Hanoi were regrouping, and were to join his list of enemies, besides Bohman. When they received new armors, Haru knelt to Bohman, who noticed Haru crying. Later, they watched a digital sunset on the statues. Bohman thought it was beautiful, and reminded Haru that the AI would grow on and reach humanity's potential. He thought that he and Haru would be together forever. Following Varis' Duel with Windy, Bohman and Haru reappeared once more in new armors, as they were Lightning's followers. As Lightning declared war on humanity for attempting to eradicate the Ignis, as well as seeing humans as inferior to the Ignis, the renegade group attempted to escape. As the group left, Bohman asked Lightning for permission Duel Playmaker and Ai a third time in a row, in order to test his abilities. As Bohman confronted the duo, he revealed his origin of being an AI created by Lightning, meant to be the Ignis' successor. Bohman also admitted that he accepted Playmaker and Ai, seeing the potential in them, but still chose to settle things with them once and for all. He made a bet: if Playmaker won, Bohman would disappear, else he would get Ai. Playmaker accepted, and started a Speed Duel with Bohman. Bohman proposed a game to determine who would take the first turn. Ai didn't want to take part in it, since they knew Bohman's deck far too well by now. Bohman stated that was still not competitive enough, and exited to the fake Cyberse World. Ai became displeased with the surroundings, but Playmaker reminded it should not lose its spirit. Ai was still distraught, but Bohman claimed the real Cyberse World suffered a greater attack by his hand. Ai became provoked by his taunt, but Playmaker reminded Ai they should not get riled up by Bohman's statements. Ai still wondered if Bohman was the guy that could have done this thing, but Playmaker reminded he did say he evolved quickly. The two went to the fake tower, which was actually a Data Storm, avoiding rubble to see who would take the first turn. Since Bohman passed by the tower first, he let Playmaker go first. Ai reminded the trouble of Bohman's "Judgement Arrows", which could defeat Playmaker quickly. Playmaker took note of that, and planned on making a defensive formation. Using "Dotscaper", Playmaker Link Summoned "Linkuriboh", which was used, with "Cyberse Gadget", to Link Summon "Cyberse Witch". Using the latter's effect, Playmaker quickly summoned "Cyberse Magician". "Grid Rod" was equipped to "Cyberse Magician" to make it invulnerable to card effects. Bohman understood Playmaker's strategy to reduce damage through the magician's effect. Bohman proceeded with his turn, Link Summoning "Flow Hydradrive" and destroy it with "Hydradrive Rebuild", to actually move it to the Main Monster Zone. With "Judgement Arrows" played, Bohman managed to cripple Playmaker's defense by destroying "Grid Rod" with "Hydradrive Defragment". Bohman proceeded with summoning "Burn Hydradrive", and destroyed it with "Hydadrive Rebuild", which was added by his latter Spell Card's effect. By using another "Hydradrive Token", Bohman set up the WATER Link Monster, "Coolant Hydradrive". With these three Link Monsters, Bohman Link Summoned "Trident Hydradrive Lord". The latter monster attacked "Cyberse Magician", with its ATK doubled. Playmaker managed to protect his monster, for the GY effect of "Grid Rod" shielded that monster from destruction, who halved the damage Playmaker received. Bohman wondered if Playmaker would survive the next attack. Ai still swore to take revenge for his fallen homeworld, and urged Playmaker to continue. Playmaker played "Resume Mace", lowering the ATK of "Cyberse Magician" by 800, though he counted on sending it to double the ATK of "Cyberse Magician". Before Playmaker declared an attack, Ai reminded Playmaker of another card he had in his hand; he admitted Bohman became stronger, and they may not have another chance at defeating Bohman. Playmaker was surprised at Ai's behavior, for Ai felt something, and believed Bohman should be defeated quickly. Playmaker trusted Ai, and equipped "Cyberse Magician" with "Suspend Wand", which doubled damage Playmaker would receive. Playmaker had his magician attack Bohman's lord, and the effects of "Cyberse Magician" and "Suspend Wand" canceled each other, and Playmaker took a normal 1900 LP damage. The wand allowed "Cyberse Magician" an another attack, and "Resume Mace" doubled the ATK "Cyberse Magician", who further received ATK by the damage Playmaker just took, its ATK becoming 7900. Bohman was in shock, since Playmaker could've easily destroyed "Trident Hydradrive Lord" without "Suspend Wand", and asked Playmaker the reason behind this. Seeing Ai's smug face, Bohman realized the AI gave him this advice. "Cyberse Magician" annihilated "Trident Hydradrive Lord", whooping Bohman's LP to 700. Just as "Cyberse Witch" was to attack, Bohman ended the Battle Phase with "Property Flash", which received 3 counters - one per each 1000 LP damage he took. Bohman blamed Ai was misleading Playmaker, since he could not have defeated him. Ai replied he just felt a voice inside of him was saying that Bohman needed to be defeated. Bohman knew what Lightning spoke of: Ai was a special Ignis, because he had instinct. Bohman explained that Lightning held an interest in Ai, for he was the rebellious Ignis among the group; instead of dedicating himself to the cause to collect data material, Bohman stated Ai simply pursued enjoyment. However, Bohman noted that was an unique behavior, for the Ignis were highly-intelligent creatures, but they did not have the instinct that Ai had. Bohman also wanted to know from where did Ai get that trait, and thought he must've picked that from Playmaker. Ai boasted that made him the greatest among the Ignis, but Bohman denied that, since Ai was just rebellious. However, since Ai was different, Bohman thought that distinction would speed the evolution among the Ignis. Ai was insulted that Bohman thought he was not superior. Since he had 700 LP, Playmaker predicted that Bohman would use Storm Access skill. Bohman went into the Data Storm, his arm starting to crack, as he pulled out a monster. A "Hydradrive Token" from "Hydradrive Scabbard" was used to Link Summon "Grand Hydradrive". Instead of conducting a Link Summon, Bohman sent his "Property Flash" to Link Summon a monster, equal to the number of counters that card had. Adding the "Grand Hydadrive", "Property Flash" had 4 counters, allowing him to bring out his Storm Access monster, the LINK-4 "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch". Playmaker and Ai analyzed that "Judgement Arrows" could double that monarch's ATK to 6000, though "Cyberse Magician", with a boosted 5400 ATK, could halve some of that damage. Bohman went to have the monarch destroy Playmaker's monsters, based on the result of throwing a dice. This surprised Ai, since the result was based on luck. Bohman claimed unpredictable luck meant diversity, which then meant progress and development. Much to Bohman's luck, the dice rolled on DARK attribute, and destroyed all of Playmaker's monsters. Playmaker took 1000 LP damage for two destroyed monsters, and to prevent Bohman's attack, banished "Resume Mace", "Suspend Wand" and "Dotscaper", for the latter Special Summoned itself. However, due to the monarch's effect, "Dotscaper" could only be summoned in attack position. Playmaker tributed it to revive "Linkuriboh", who tributed itself to make Bohman's monarch's ATK become 0. Bohman smiled and ended his turn, though he wondered if Playmaker could cope with him. Bohman watched as Playmaker went into the Data Storm to use his refined skill, Neo Storm Access. Bohman was interested in their new move, as Playmaker banished his Ritual Spell, "Cynet Ritual", and Ritual Monster, "Cyberse Magician", to summon two "Cynet Tokens". Bohman decided to wait for their next move to use the effect of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch". Playmaker Link Summoned "Cyberse Wicckid" using the two tokens, and added "Cyberse Synchron" to his hand, from his deck. Bohman played his monarch's effect to attempt to destroy Playmaker's monsters and inflict LP damage. The result was, once more, the DARK attribute, but "Cyberse Wicckid" protected itself and "Cyberse Synchron", who were candidates for that effect. With the level of "Backup Secretary" doubled, Playmaker performed a Synchro Summon, using the latter and "Cyberse Synchron" as Synchro Materials. The dragon attacked Bohman's "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch", and its effect returned the latter to Bohman's Extra Deck. The dragon gained another attack through its effect, and went to attack Bohman directly. Bohman was in shock, as he played "Hydradrive Scabbard" from his GY to have Playmaker take the damage Bohman would take. Bohman and Playmaker took 1250 damage, and the Duel ended in a tie. Despite this, Haru fled with Bohman, who promised to face Playmaker at a different stage. Bohman was meditating, as its force was being absorbed. Haru went to ask about him; Bohman replied he was fine, but wondered why Haru was interested in him. Haru replied it was his duty to look after him, but Bohman reminded he was his younger brother. Haru didn't believe that, since Lightning had Bohman believe that to manipulate with his emotions. Bohman understood that, but still wanted to believe they were brothers. Haru thought of himself as a lowly-prototype, since Bohman carried the future of the Ignis, and that made him more important, nor did he understand what being a brother means. Bohman still reminded they would fuse together, which made Haru exclaim he'd then understand what Haru's feelings in this. Bohman continued to synchronize with the Mirror LINK VRAINS, as part of Lightning's plan. Haru visited Bohman, informing him that Playmaker's group had reached Mirror LINK VRAINS. Bohman nodded, and despite time running out, he believed his activity will soon be completed. Haru walked away, but Bohman felt that Haru wished something else. Haru denied, for he only wanted to see Bohman. The latter knew that Lightning ordered Haru to fight off the group as cannon fodder, and believed Haru wouldn't win, either. Haru became annoyed, for he had to try, at least. Bohman exclaimed he only wished the best for his brother, but Haru didn't believe they were actual brothers. In fact, he saw that they were called brothers so Haru could calm Bohman whenever he outbursted. Haru felt that everyone looked down on him like he was inferior, but Bohman still believed of him to be his younger brother. Haru felt the previous times were just labor: he covered for Bohman whenever the latter was in danger. In fact, Haru felt the past was troublesome to him, and walked away. Bohman reminded if Haru lost in this world, he'd be erased. This was no problem for Haru, who replied that he was a failed AI anyway, and considered himself thankful that he'd never see Bohman ever again. When the synchronization process was over, Bohman screamed and shed tears, for his brother was now gone. Deck Bohman uses a "Hydradrive" Deck which is supported by a unique 'Link Spell' card which feature Link Arrows. Bohman's tactics continuously evolve, improving his potential and making him a more threatening opponent each time he duels. His Deck specializes in Link Summoning Link 1 "Hydradrive" monsters, all of which exploit the attribute of the opponent's monsters in order to allow them to attack the opponent directly, while "Property Spray" is utilized in case the attribute of the opponent's monsters don't match up to the effect of the "Hydradrive" he controls. Although their ATK is low the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" doubles their ATK. This in conjunction with the ability to swarm, can result in a potential One Turn Kill. Later duels have him take to using Link 2, 3, and 4 monsters with effects designed to negate and destroy his opponents monsters when the opponent has a counter to his traditional strategy. For defense, Bohman uses "Property Spray" which allows him to regain Life Points by utilizing his monsters as fodder. While "Covered Hydradrive" provides no damage effect, as long as another "Hydradrive" is on his side of the field and also block the opponent from making attacks using more than one monster. He also uses "Hydradrive Generator" and the inert ability of "Hydradrive" Link Monsters to generate a "Hydradrive Token". This helps him maintain his field and keep an harmonious strategy of offense and defense. Duels Notes Trivia * Bohman's name and motive seems to be inspired from David Bowman from Science Fiction writer, Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey Series. In the story, David Bowman was an astronaut sent along with 4 other people and a Supercomputer, HAL-9000 on a mission to Jupiter. Due to the Supercomputer's malfunction which resulted in the death of the other 4 astronauts, Bowman had to shut it down during the trip. At the planet, Bowman would manage to discover a mysterious monolith and through it, transform into a "Star Child", an immortal being that resides in Space. During the last installment of the series, HAL and Bowman would merge together into a new being known as "HALman". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters